Dime cual es mi novia!
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias? BxE, AxJ, RxE, Colaboración cn Alie chemiicalera
1. Chapter 1

Jojo heeyy!!! Yes, yo de new con oootro fic -.-+... QUiero decir, en mi defensa, que me obligaron a publicarlo T.T haha mentira xP

Lo q pasa es q mi emana traía este fic en la cabeza y me pidió ayuda para redactarlo...

Oh, sí! Que sepan ustedes q esta es mi primera colaboración... con la pixie xP... Su PenName (aunque no tenga cuenta en FF) será dsd ahora **Alie_chemiicalera **Ok? xDD es mi pixie-emana & es su primera vez redactando, así que no sean duras ¬¬+ ^^u...

amm... bno; En el cap de abajo yo escribí lo de Bella & Rosalie; y ella lo de Alice...

Ok! No los distraigo más; Lean & nos harían muy demasiado felices con reviews *-*... Bueno; Los dejo leer. QdnC; los adoro; bzz, zhauu! 3

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias? **

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dime cual es mi novia!**

Las tres amigas estaban en el cuarto de Rose. Habían pasado un día muy largo. Alice, la pixie amante de las compras, había arrastrado a sus dos amigas, Rosalie, la rubia digna de las revistas de moda; y Bella, la inocente lectora de libros, a un día entero en el centro comercial. Ya caía la noche, y los novios de las tres habían salido para arreglar 'asuntos de hombres', por no decir ir a beber alguna bebida embriagante y hablar de béisbol y cosas sin sentido.

_Tic, tac. Tic, tac._

-Estoy aburrida -Rosalie se meció de un lado a otro, sentada en su cama.

-Ni me lo digas -corroboró Alice, mirando por la ventana con gesto ausente, sentada sobre una silla alta de color rosa.

-Podríamos... -Bella empezó a hablar, pero sus dos amigas la callaron inmediatamente.

-Leer NO! -le gritaron. Bella se encogió un poco.

-Oigan... y si hacemos una broma? -sugirió la rubia.

-Pero a quién? -preguntó Alice.

-Chicas, no creo que... -Rosalie volvió a interrumpir a Bella.

-Vamos, Bella, será mera diversión. Veamos...

-Y si se la hacemos a los chicos?, sería divertido ver la cara que ponen -Alice sonrio con malicia.

-Muy buena idea. Me siento muy orgullosa de tí, Alice -Rosalie sonrió también.

-Ésto terminará mal -susurró Bella, hundiendo la nariz en su libro.

-Bella no seas aguafiestas -dijo Alice con cara de _'niégamelo y verás como te ahorco'_.

-Ok, ok -cerró su libro y lo dejó sobre la mesita al lado de la cama-. Hablenme de su "brillante plan".

Rosalie entrecerró los ojos y volvió a sonreír.

-Bueno...

-Porqué no cambiamos de personalidad? -dijo Alice, volteando a ver a Rosalie con malicia.

-Buena idea Ali -Rosalie asintió.

-Oh, no -Bella se levantó de la butaca sobre la que había estado sentada, la cual se levantó por el peso faltante-. No es buena idea. Los chicos...

Rosalie bufó.

Alice puso los ojos en blanco.

-Vamos, Bella -animó Rose- que podría salir mal?

Ambas escucharon un susurro parecido a 'Todo', viniendo de Bella

-Porfavor Bella -Alice hizo su carita de perrito herido abandonado en medio de un noche lluviosa.

Bella suspiró y sus amigas aplaudieron. Se había rendido.

-Ok, ok -aceptó-. Cuenten conmigo.

-Esa es mi Bella -respondió Rosalie, orgullosa.

-Quién tomará la personalidad de cada quién? -cuestionó Alice.

-Está claro, no? -Rosalie rodó los ojos- Alice, tu serás yo.

-Qué? -Bella abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

-Ok entonces quedara así: Bella seras yop, yop sere Rose y Rose sera tu, oki doki? -dijo Alice aplaudiendo y dando saltitos.

-Que demo...! -Bella cerró los ojos y presionó el puente de su nariz con los dedos.

-Te pareces a Edward cuando haces eso -Rosalie rió.

-No no... bueno, en eso he estado pensando.

-El qué?

-Cambiaremos de parejas también?

Rosalie y Alice intercambiaron una mirada de duda.

-No, claro que no -dijo Alice con cara de asco.

-Que bueno -Bella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo-, no creo soportar estar con Jasper... en _ese_ plan.

-Hey... -comenzó Alice.

Rose la cortó.

-Ni yo con Edward. Es muy calmado.

_Y virgen._ Añadió para sus adentros

-Y cuándo empezaremos? -cuestionó la duende.

- Qué les parece mañana temprano? -declaró Bella. Sus dos amigas la miraron sorprendida y ella se encogió de hombros-. Qué? Cuanto más pronto empecemos, más rápido se acabará todo.

-Entonces porqué no comenzamos ahora mismo? -sugirió Alice.

-No, no -razonó Rosalie-. Será mejor mañana. Sería muy sospechoso si cambiamos de personalidad de un minuto a otro, aún más por el hecho de que estuvimos juntas antes.

-Cierto -terció Bella.

-Ok, por mi no hay problema.

-Por mí aún menos.

-Ya qué -suspiró Bella-. Hablando de el tema... cuando terminaremos la broma?

-Cuando esten a punto de descubrinos -dijo Alice como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Wow, Alice, qué lógica -Bella bufó y Rosalie rió.

-El punto es... -comentó Rosalie- que los chicos se llevarán la sorpresa de su vida.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

Ya saben, hágannos felices: R&R (:

**Pasen a mis demás Fics:**

_**-Algo Más (Twilight)**_

_**-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)**_

_**-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)**_

_**-Un completo desconocido (Twilight)**_

_**-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)**_

_**~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Actualizando: Alie_chemiicalera.**

oOla!!!!! ven el boOtoOciitoO verde koOn blancoO que diice reviiew??? sii dan clic haran

q actualizaremoOs mas rápiido y en la noOche se les

aparecera un VAMPIRO SEXY en su alcoba. XD

Atte: Alie_chemiicalera.

Wooo!! jej... bueno; 10 reviews en el 1er cap es mucho para mí xdd... Les agradecemos infinitamente x ellos!

Todos nos han inspirado & nos alegra mucho que les haya gustado la historia (:... x cierto! acabo de subir otro fic... es de Batman TDK, no los culpo si no lo leen o si lo leen & no lo entienden, pq está algo psicótico xdd...

Me alegraría mucho si me dejaran alguno en esa historia, es un One Shot (: & créanme q así me inspiro para actualizar esta & 'Algo Más' :O xdd que chantajista salí. Los dejo, See u Honeys! (:

Atte. Dani31c.

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Emana Dani31c. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias? **

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Dime cual es mi novia!**

P.V. Rosalie

Acordamos comenzar nuestra ingeniosa broma al día siguiente de planearla, que equivale a hoy. Ahora, esto es un buen reto para mí. Yo, la sensual, fantástica, atrevida y hermosa Rosalie Hale, me tengo que hacer pasar por la inocente, tierna, y hasta cierto punto boba Bella Swan. No puedo creer que sea mi mejor amiga junto con la duende, Alice.

Desperté con el estúpido sonido del despertador, y con un oso roncando a mi lado. Normalmente, hubiera gritado algo parecido a 'Mierda! Porqué ese estúpido despertador tiene siempre que sonar cuando no he dormido bien! Mierda, mierda, mierda!", pero me recordé mentalmente que Bella no haría eso_. Respira, Rose. Hagámos esto bien._ me dije internamente. Me relajé, sonreí, y apagué el despertador amablemente.

-Emmett, despierta -le dije mientras lo sacudía delicadamente por el pecho. Solo roncó más y murmuró.

-Así, Rose, sabes que me gusta... -dejé mi típico 'Emmett McCarthy Cullen, o despiertas o no vuelves a tocarme en tu vida!' a un lado, y me decidí por algo más _Bella_. Reí tontamente y pronuncié las palabras con cuidado.

-Cariño, despiertate. Ya es de día.

De repente, abrió los ojos; me tomó por las caderas y me puso encima de él. Grité por el movimiento repentino y volví a reír con cautela.

-Quién eres, y que le has hecho a mi preciosa Rose? -probablemente siendo yo en todo sentido, eso me hubiera ofendido, pero simplemente me controlé y repliqué.

-Ay osito, qué cosas dices! -besé sus labios lentamente y antes de que él pudiera profundizar el beso, me separé-. Levántate, vístete y te espero abajo. Haré el desayuno.

Me levanté de un salto y entré al baño para vestirme, dejando a un confundido Emmett con cara de _Qué pasó aquí?._ Si esto era la primera fase, ya quería ver la segunda.

Terminé de vestirme, con una falda corta, pegada, blanca; una blusa del mismo color y mis zapatillas favoritas; me recogí el cabello y bajé a la cocina, la cual casi nunca había ocupado. Desde que nos habíamos mudado de casa de Esme, para vivir en nuestra propia casa, solo había entrado a la cocina para sacar comida del refrigerador, o para tirar basura. Cosas sencillas. Pero, cocinar?...

De repente, comprendí otro dato importante: Bella era torpe! Muuuy torpe. Así que no sería un problema cocinar y quemar alguna cosa. O dos. Porque se supone que soy torpe!

Tomé un delantal que había colgado por ahí, y me dirigí hacia el estante de madera sobre el fregadero. Saqué lo necesario para unos panqueques, según recordaba me había dicho Esme una vez. Harina, huevos, leche, mantequilla, azúcar, vainilla... Creo que será suficiente.

----

Emmett bajó 10 minutos después. Abrió mucho los ojos y gritó.

-Rose, que pasó aquí?! -se alarmó.

-Ay, no lo sé! -tomé un trapo de cocina que había cerca y comencé a golpear la sartén con él. Para mi mala suerte, se incendió también, así que lo solté y comencé a golpear el piso con los pies-. Lo hice todo bien! -hice un puchero-, Primero mezclé todo, luego lo puse en la sartén, pero no se que pasó que se incendió!

Emmett me miró sorprendido, corrió hacia la sala y regresó, cargando el extintor. Lo apuntó hacia la sartén y presionó el gatillo. La espuma blanca salió disparada, cubrió toda la estufa y apagó el fuego. Mi novio soltó el extintor a un lado, corrió hacia mí y me alzó en brazos.

-Estás bien? -preguntó preocupado- Te pasó algo?

-Tranquilo, yo estoy bien. Pero mis pobres panqueques no sobrevivieron -comenté soltándome de su abrazo y acercándome a los restos quemados de lo que pretendían ser mis panecillos.

-Rose, nena -dijo tomando una palita de madera y moviendo el batidillo-, debes quitarle el cascarón a los huevos antes de mezclarlos -me informó Emmett.

-Y como se supone que iba yo a saberlo?! -estallé. Me sonrió y recordé que no debía actuar mal. Suspiré y le di un piquito en los labios- Gracias, osito.

-Quién eres, y qué le has hecho a mi novia? -me preguntó riéndo. Caminé hacia el pero no contaba con que la espuma del extintor seguiría regada en el piso, así que me resbalé y caí al piso de sentón. Perfecto, esto ayudaría mi plan.

-Rose! Amor, estás bien? -preguntó ayudando a levantarme. Me reí un poco.

-Sí, sí, amor -le contesté-. Es solo que soy un poco torpe.

Se me quedó viendo de nuevo como si le hubieran dado una colleja bien fuerte, y me besó de nuevo. Sonreí contra sus labios. Esto se estaba poniendo cada vez más divertido.

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Pasen a los demás Fics de mii Emana:**

_**-Algo Más (Twilight)**_

_**-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)**_

_**-Harry Potter meet the Cullens **__**(Twilight & HP)**_

_**-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)**_

_**-Un completo desconocido (Twilight)**_

_**-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)**_

_**~ Los encuentran en su página de perfil! ~**_

_**www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)**_


	3. Chapter 3

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**Actualiza: Alie_chemiicalera**

**Escribe: Alie_chemiicalera**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Emana Dani31c. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias? **

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dime cual es mi novia!**

P.V. Alice

El día de ayer habíamos quedado en hacerles una broma a los chicos así que hoy dejaría de ser una pixie hiperactiva amante de las compras para convertirme en una pixie a la que solo le importe su apariencia, una lujuriosa, sensual, superficial y atrevida. Esto seria un poco difícil, pero ya quiero ver la expresión de Jasper.

Desperté por la fastidiosa luz del sol sobre mi cara, decidí despertar a Jasper lo antes posible, pero lo tenía que hacer como Rosalie, así que decidí hacerme la enojada porque Jasper no me había despertado temprano.

-JASPER WITHLOCK, PORQUE DEMONIOS NO ME DESPERTASTE TEMPRANO?!?!?! -grité fingiendo enojo, en reacción a esto Jasper se cayó de la cama. Tuve que suprimir una risita. Éste iba a ser un día muy largo.

-Esto...y-yo...de q-que hablas Alie??? -me pregunto atónito, con una expresión como de procesando información, y sobándose la cabeza por el golpe.

-NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA, TE DIJE MUY BIEN QUE ME DESPERTARAS TEMPRANO!!! -dije con el mismo tono que antes y levantándome de la cama para hacer mas dramática la discusión.

-Pequeña, perdóname pero no te entiendo... o no lo recuerdo -dijo MUY PERO MUY CONFUNDIDO.

-NADA DE PEQUÑA, Y ENTONCES SI QUE TE HIZO DAÑO EL GOLPE QUE TE ACABAS DE LLEVAR PARA QUE NO RECUERDES NADA!!! -seguido de esto salí de nuestra habitación dando un portazo que casi hace que la puerta se vuelva giratoria y dejando a un Jasper extremadamente confundido y con los ojos tan abiertos que pareciese que se le van a salir de la impresión.

Me di una ducha tardándome lo más que pudiera y desesperando por completo a Jasper.

-Alice te puedes dar prisa? Yo también necesito bañarme -reconocía un poco de irritación en su tono de voz.

-Si tienes tanta prisa, porqué mejor no te bañas conmigo??? -trate de sonar seductora, Jazz abrió la puerta del baño y entró, a lo que aproveche para meterlo a la ducha junto conmigo. Lo bese apasionadamente y cuando nos tuvimos que separar a causa de la falta de aire me pregunto algo.

-No se supone que estabas enojada conmigo??? -pobre Jazz seguía sin entender nada.

-Si pero creo que la ira que sentía hacia ti fue remplazada por... deseo y lujuria -se quedo impresionado ante mis palabras y yo volví a aprovechar para besarlo de nuevo. Luego me las arregle para quitarle la camisa a Jasper para aventarla afuera de la regadera. Al parecer, por fin entendió a lo que quería llegar, porque empezó a besar mi cuello y mis hombros. El baño se empezó a colmar de respiraciones entrecortadas, pieles chocando, aromas mezclados y sensaciones sumamente placenteras. Jasper tenía que ver en gran parte en ello y yo lo sabía.

Mientras el mordisqueaba el lóbulo de mi oreja volviéndome loca y haciéndome esperar, yo cobré venganza acariciando zonas bajas en su cuerpo.

Esta broma sería la mejor del siglo.

____________________________________________________________________________________

**oOla!!!!! EsperoO q noO me maten por cortarle ahí al capii peroO es q sii noO iiba a kedar muii largoO ii perdónenme sii noO les gusto es q no e teniido inspiración **

**wenoO ven el boOtoOciitoO verde koOn blancoO sii dan clic haran **

**q actualizaremoOs mas rápiido y noOs d mas iinspiiraciion y en la noOche se les **

**aparecera un VAMPIRO SEXY (muy pareciido a los Cullen) en su alcoba. XD**

**(los resultados pueden variar)**

**Atte: Alie_chemiicalera**

**PD. Honeeys!! Intentaréé hacer el PV Bella ahora, & lo subo más tarde (:**

**Atte: Dani31c**

____________________________________________________________________________________

Pasen a los demás Fics de mi Emana:

-Algo Más (Twilight)

-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)

-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)

-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)

-Un completo desconocido (Twilight)

-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)

-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK, One Shot)

~ Los encuentran en su página de perfil! ~

www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)


	4. Chapter 4

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**Actualiza: Dani31c**

**Escribe: Dani31c**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi emana Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada o publicada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias?

____________________________________________________________________________________

**Dime cual es mi novia!**

P.V. Bella

Desperté con el sol en mi cara. Oh, el sol! Como amo el sol. Creo que hoy sería un buen día para salir al jardín y leer un poco... "_Detente, Bella.", _me recordé a mi misma, "_Tienes que actuar como Alice!". _Suspiré. Estúpida broma! Yo sabía que esto no acabaría bien. Pero yo les había dicho que sí a Alice y a Rose, y como mi estúpido don para decir que sí a todo les había dado el derecho para involucrarme en sus planes, no podía hacer nada. En momentos así, doy gracias de no dormir con...

Espié entre mis pestañas, escudriñando la cama, en busca de alguien más que estuviera conmigo. Demonios! Ahí a mi lado estaba Edward, abrazado a mi cintura, durmiendo felizmente con una sonrisa en su rostro. Con tanta paz, parecía verdaderamente una estatua. La estatua de un Dios griego. Intenté recordar porqué estaba ahí. Oh! Ya. Con todo el alboroto dentro de mi cerebro, no me acordé que desde hacía una semana había estado durmiendo con Edward.

Estaba necio con que quería estar más tiempo a solas conmigo, y ni en mi casa ni en la suya iba a lograrlo. Así que rentó un departamento, como sus hermanos, y un día apareció en mi puerta diciendo 'Empaca tus cosas, nos vamos!' con una sonrisa estúpida en su rostro. Aún así se veía muy bien, pero el punto es, que al oir eso, mi cara debió tener un notable cambio. Me sorprendí muchísimo, y me asusté también. No quería ni pensar que diría Charlie! Pero no tuve que preocuparme por eso. Como siempre, mi novio había planeado todo. Le había explicado, con sumo cuidado, que quería que comenzaramos una vida como 'pareja normal'. Después de mi papá casi le disparara, Edward explicó que no _ese_ tipo de pareja. Osea, llevar una vida sana, casta y pura. Ja, ja. En fin, con un poder de convencimiento que rayaba al de la su hermana, la pixie, Edward logró sacarme de mi casa. Charlie me dijo que le parecía bien. Que le parecía bien! Intenté sacarle sus motivaciones, pero no dijo nada.

Me recordé a mi misma que tenía un trabajo pendiente. Un trabajo que, si no hacía, me haría perder la cabeza. _Literalmente. _Si no cumplía con la broma, Alice y Rose me arrancarían la cabeza. Volví a observar a Edward, que suspiró.

Al ver tanta tranquilidad, me odié por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Me deshice con cuidado de su abrazo, y me levanté para estirarme un poco. Recé por que mi torpeza no se interpusiera en esta broma, y cuidando mi integridad física, me subí a la cama. Comencé a saltar.

-Ed-w-ard!!! Des-pier-ta, a-mor! -seguí saltando sobre la cama, y compuse una sonrisa forzada. Creo que me salió bien.

Edward me buscó en sueños, murmuró un 'Bella, no hagas estupideces. Gracias, te amo.', suspiró y volvió a poner una sonrisa en su rostro. Tuve que recordarme el no reír, pero fallé miserablemente. Por lo menos no se despertó. Volví a saltar.

-Edward!!! Despiértate!

-Cinco minutos, madre. Después iré a regar tus flores -fue su brillante respuesta. Así que Esme lo hacía regar flores... Ahora entendía de donde venía tanto conocimiento.

Seguí con mi plan. Bufé. Me puse de rodillas en la cama, y me senté a horcajadas sobre él. Cerré los ojos, pidiéndo perdón mentalmente, los volví a abrir y sonreí.

..!!! -me moví encima de él. Eso sí que lo despertó.

Abrió mucho los ojos y me tomó por la cintura para evitar que cayera cuando se incorporó. Me mareé, pero no dije nada. Alice no haría eso.

-Se puede decir, que hace mi preciosa novia despertándome de esta manera? -me sonrió con mi sonrisa favorita. _Maldito _pensé. Odiaba que me deslumbrara así. Tenía que hacer algo o la broma no funcionaría. Así que pensé... Claro! Pensé como Alice. A Alice no lo deslumbra su hermano.

-Pues es que no te levantabas. Ahora que ya estás despierto -me bajé de encima de él, salté de la cama y el gimió de disconformidad. Me reí de su actitud y seguí-, debes vestirte. Vamos de compras! -intenté sonar entusiasta. Me puse a dar saltitos y a aplaudir. Pensando como Alice, era mucho más fácil.

-Q-qué? -se quedó perplejo. Vaya, esto si que era divertido. "_No, Bella, esto está mal!" _dictó mi conciencia.

-Oh, cállate! -le respondí. Lo malo, fue que le contesté en voz alta y Edward se quedó más confundido que antes- Me refiero a qué... solo vístete! nos vamos al centro comercial. Pero antes, pasaremos por Alice y Rose.

-Bella, estás bien? -Edward se levantó de la cama y anduvo hasta llegar a mí. Me tomó en brazos y me tocó la frente con una mano. Rodé los ojos.

-Sí, Edward, estoy bien. Solo me ha dado porque quiero ir de compras. Después de todo, hay algo más divertido que eso? -arqueé una ceja. El pareció considerarlo, me abrazó, volvió a subirme a la cama y se tumbó encima de mí, apoyando su peso en sus codos.

-Creo que... sí, lo hay -dicho esto me besó. No! Esto no estaba planeado. Me tenía que dejar mandarlo y todo! Cómo mierda hacía Alice para que Jasper la escuchara todo el tiempo?

-Nope! -me deslicé entre sus brazos y volví a salir de la cama. El me miró como si estuviera loca, y reí. Corrí hasta su armario y saqué un pantalón color caqui y una camisa color granate. El conjunto se lo había regalado Alice, así que es algo que ella escogería. Se los extendí en la cama.

-Te quiero listo en quince minutos. Desayunamos en otros quince, nos vamos por las chicas en diez... Sí, nos dá tiempo! -volví a aplaudir. Su cara en ese momento no tenía precio. Anduve hasta mis cajones y saqué una falda blanca con brillitos en los bordes y una blusa azul algo escotada. "_Alice escogería esto. Probablemente." _me animé. De ser por mí, me hubiera puesto un cómodo pantalón de mezclilla o de deporte, y una blusa más... normal. Pero no era yo, era Alice.

Corrí de nuevo hacia Edward y lo besé en los labios. Fue un beso corto. Después, entré al baño, dejando a un Edward muy confundido en la habitación. Ya dentro, reí a más no poder. Suerte que el ruido no se filtraba o él hubiera entrado a ver que sucedía. Me vestí rápidamente y me puse frente al espejo.

_"Un poco de brillo y ya." _sugirió mi lado racial. Estuve de acuerdo, tomé el brillo y me dispuse a aplicarlo, cuando me interrumpió una vocecilla: "_Qué?! No! Algo de brillo... rosa! Sí, y sombras. Usa distintos tonos de azul. Y, oh por Dios! El cabello... Unos bucles servirán. Sí. Rímel... porqué no? Oh, y pinta la raya bajo tus ojos. Sí, sí, delineador. Con eso será suficiente." _Mi lado Alice estaba demente. Pero, por una vez, le hice caso.

Hice todo lo que la vocecilla dijo. Me disponía a salir, pero decidí echar una rápida mirada al espejo. Joder! Había estado tan ocupada dejando que mi lado pixie hiciera su trabajo, que no me fijé en la ropa. Sí, claro, era una falda, pero era una _mini _falda. Y cuando digo mini, significa _minúscula. _Por lo menos para mí. Me llegaba apenas por la mitad del muslo. Eso era una ridiculez! Y luego, estaba claro, la blusa. El escote no era tan pequeño como pensé. "_No seas cobarde" _me dije. Salí del baño para encontrarme a un Edward ya vestido, recostado en la cama, esperándome.

Cuando me vió, casi pude sentir como se le secaba la boca. Un rubor rosa tirando a rojo se expandió en mis mejillas. "_Perfecto, eso era lo que hacía falta." _Estúpida voz de pixie.

-Bella -se levantó con cuidado, fue hasta mí y me abrazó-, estás...

-Edward! -me hice la ofendida- Arrugaste tu camisa!

-Qué? -bajó la mirada para inspeccionar la prenda, pero yo ya estaba "desarrugándola" con las manos.

-Agh. Se arrugó mucho -tenía cara de enojada, pero rápidamente suavicé mi expresión-. En fin. Vamos, amor!

Tiré de él y comencé a andar hacia la cocina... Mejor dicho, comencé a 'bailar' hacia la cocina. Los pasos de Alice no me salían ni de broma, pero por lo menos para mí eran un progreso.

-Te noto... distinta -comentó Edward después de probar un bocado de su desayuno y hacer una mueca. Pensé que unos huevos estarían bien, así que me apresuré. De repente, recordé que Alice no sabía cocinar. Así que, por "accidente", dejé los huevos un poco... chamuscados.

-Mmm... yo no -me serví y comencé a comer. Sabían horribles. Edward se levantó y me quitó mi plato.

-Hey! -reclamé.

-No voy a dejar que comas eso. Es como negligencia criminal -tiró mi perfecto desayuno a la basura, y cocinó unos huevos el mismo. Me sirvió, se sirvió, y comimos tranquilos. Por diez minutos, hasta que recordé que le había dicho quince.

-Oh por Dios! -solté el tenedor sobre el plato dos segundos después de haber terminado- Se nos hace tarde! Corre, yo lavaré los platos luego.

-Pero...

!!! -halé de él y se levantó. Corrí por la sala buscando mi bolso, el celular, y las llaves. "_Lo haces bien" _me felicitó la vocecilla.

-Gracias -susurré.

-Qué dices? -preguntó Edward. Mierda, me había escuchado de nuevo.

-Esto... nada. Es que aquí están mis llaves! -reí nerviosamente y volví a jalarlo para correr a su volvo. Gracias al cielo, había yo optado por ponerme unos flats blancos. No quería imaginarme que pasaría si llevara zapatillas...

Entramos al Volvo y a Edward se le veía muy aturdido y cansado. Le dí un beso en los labios y lo animé.

-Vamos, amor, o llegamos tarde -le sonreí.

-Tus cambios de humor están matándome. Pero igual te amo -me sonrió y encendió el auto. Comenzó a sonar Claro de luna, de Debussy. Cerré los ojos y me relajé en el asiento. Gran error! Alice odiaba esa música. Hice un puchero y me crucé de brazos.

-Te pasa algo, amor? -me preguntó Edward.

-No... bueno, cariño, me preguntaba... traes otra música? -el se sorprendió. Siempre me había gustado esa música.

-Esto... no. Pero puedes buscar en la radio algo que... te agrade más.

-Gracias! -besé su mejilla y me puse a buscar en la radio. Pasé una estación. Otra. Otra. Una más... Oh, demonios! Al llegar a la quinta estación, empezó a sonar 'Algo' de Beto Cuevas. Yo amaba esa música! "_Pero yo no!"_. Reitero, estúpida vocecita.

-Hey, que no amas esa canción? -Edward debía recordar que era una de mis canciones favoritas.

-Sí, pero... hoy no tengo ganas de eso -seguí buscando. En una estación encontré 'Paranoid' de los Jonas Brothers, y en otra 'Material Girl' de Madonna. Me sabía las dos! Emmett me las había enseñado, la primera justo después de que Joe Jonas rompiera con Camilla Belle...

**--- INTRO ---**

**Dani31c: Joder, Joe! No llores más! T.T**

**Alie_chemiicalera: Gracias, Camilla! wyy!**

**Dani31c: ¬¬+... Joe no se merece llorar! T.T**

**Alie_chemiicalera: Lo siento, nunca me han caido bien, así que...**

**Dani31c: -.-+**

**--- REGRESAMOS ---**

Me había dicho que estaba muy deprimido porque había visto a Joe llorar, y que necesitaba a alguien con quién cantar. Y la otra cuando entró en una de sus faces de 'Soy la chica material más glamorosa'. Claro. Paranoid, o Material Girl? Material Girl, o Paranoid? Decidí dejar la que mejor me sabía. Y la qué, según yo, iba mejor con la personalidad de Alice.

-_I make the most of all the stress, I try to live without regret... But I'm about to break a sweat, I'm freaking out!... _-comencé a cantar. _"Qué? Paranoid?! Yo no estoy paranóica!_" la vocecilla hizo un puchero mental. Tenía razón, la paranóica era yo por estarla escuchando.

-Paranoia? Jonas Brothers? -Edward seguía confundido. Asentí- Wow, creí que no te gustaban.

-Pues, sí, sí me gustan...

-Está bien. Por cierto, vamos primero con mi hermana o con Rose? -buena pregunta! Lo consideré un momento.

-Con Alie -contesté segura. Rose también era adicta a las compras, solo un poco menos que Alice. Y al final, cuando decidían hacer sus sesiones de compras intensivas, siempre iban por mí.

-Umm... ok -asintió. Yo seguí cantando el resto del camino.

-_I might be paranoid, I'm boarding the lines, cause they might split... __Can someone stop the noise?... _

Iba como a la mitad de la canción cuando llegamos.

-_Everytime I turn around, somethings just not right!... _Oh, ya llegamos?

-Amm... sí.

Lo besé rápidamente y bajé de un salto del auto, bordeé el Volvo y él ya estaba afuera. Lo tomé de la mano, y caminamos hacia la casa de Alice y Jasper. Esto se iba a poner bueno.

____________________________________________________________________________________

Mis amoress!!! Damas & unicornios; no creo que me puedan recriminar lo "corto" del cap... Según yo, quedó algo largo ^-^

Lo suficiente para recompensar la falta de inspiración mía & de mi hermana en los caps anteriores, no? (: xdd

Bueno; 1000 perdones si no les gusta, pero no tenía inspiración u.u Solo ideas! Por eso salió tan largo.

Pobre de mí; una voz de pixie dentro de la cabeza no es muy bonito que digamos xdd'

Lo de las canciones... Bueno, si Emmett llega a leer esto, me acordé de tí, hermano favorito! xDD

Lo de Camilla Belle & Joe Jonas me entristeció a mí ._. NO porque hayan terminado, si no porque esa bitch hizo llorar a Joe! ¬¬+... 

Yo sé que el pequeño intro es estúpido, pero _necesitaba _ponerlo xDD... 

Lo que dice mi emana lo escribí yo igual, pero supongo que diría algo así... Algo más grosero u ofensivo pero así total -.-+... xdd'

Bueno, Paranoid... Amo esa canción! & Material Girl tmbn; 

Beto Cuevas es mi cantante favorito & por lo tanto en mis fics es el de Bella. ^^u

ZoMG! Me debo ir... Si tienen dudas, ya saben, como dice mi hermana, hagan click en el botoncito verde con blanco que dice Review xdd...

Whatever! Espero que les haya gustado (:

C'ya! ")

**X cierto; Si quieren tener una idea aproximada de cuando actualizaremos; pueden seguirme en el Twitter! (En perfil, o directamente: www. twitter .com / _Stupid Lamb) Ahí actualizo siempre, y mando tweets de cuando **estoy escribiendo, la hora de subir, o cuando voy a **actualizar... Ya van 3 lectoras que me siguen, les recomiendo que también lo hagan! (:**

_PD. Lean:  
__Ariadna Lopez Perez__  
You do not even fuck? __Do you? hehehehehehehehehehe. Oh my crazy teen!!!  
Hace 8 minutos · Eliminar_

_  
Eso me enseñó, y espero que les enseñe, a no escribir groserías cuando su tía favorita está conectada en el Face... xdd'_

Atte. Dani31c

**ahora m toOca coOmentar a mi!!!!!!!!!! Wii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**wenoO iioOp siip oOdiioO a loOs Jotos digo JoOnas**

**ii noO c xk XD incluso mii mamá diic Q soOn GAYS (eso q)**

**wenoO m largoO ii Emmett diic k la canciioOn d material girl **

**la canta Madonno (Jacob).**

**Grax poOr loOs REVIEWS.**

**Atte: Alie_chemiicalera**

**Pasen a mis demás fics:**

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_

_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_

_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_

_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_

_-Un completo desconocido (Twilight)_

_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_

_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK, One Shot)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

www. fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c (Junten los espacios para llegar)


	5. Chapter 5

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**Actualiza: Dani31c**

**Escriben: Dani31c & Alie_chemiicalera**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi emana Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada o publicada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias?

**____________________________________________________________________**

**POV Edward**

Bella se estaba comportando raro. Además de vestir como si no fuera ella, eso de dar saltitos era muy _mi hermana_ . Llegamos y ella se bajó del auto de un salto. La tomé de la mano y entramos al departamento de Alice. Me sorprendi al ver a mi hermana encima de Jasper, en un sofá de la sala. No lo podía creer. Al darse cuenta de que ya habíamos entrado, enseguida se separaron.

-Ho-hola hermanito! -tartamudeó mi hermana. Yo quería responder, pero no podía cerrar la mandíbula. Bella habló por mí.

-Alice! Qué han estado haciendo, sucios? -les arqueó las cejas. Me sorprendió esa respuesta, dado que normalmente ella se hubiera disculpado, sonrojado, y salido por la puerta en ese instante.

-Pues tú qué crees, Bells? -Encima de que los habíamos cachado, todavía lo admitían!- Ed, te encuentras bien?

-Y-yo... Lo siento -me sonrojé, me dí la vuelta y me disponía a salir por la puerta pensando _debo dejar de criticar a Bella_ , cuando sentí una mano jalarme por la muñeca. Era Bella, que luchaba por no reírse cuando me habló.

-No... -soltó una pequeña carcajada- Olvídalo. No podemos irnos! Aún necesitamos ir de compras! -frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero.

Esperen, es mi imaginación o cada vez se parece más a mi hermana? Tendría que juntarse menos con ella...

-Esta bien amor.

-Bella ya nos podemos ir -dijo Alice mirando entretenidamente sus uñas.

-Sí! Por fin. Hay que ir por Rose primero. Oh! He visto un vestido que seguramente le quedará divino! -volvió a saltar. Ésto está haciéndose demasiado extraño. Ella, emocionada, escogiendo ropa para las demás? Por favor.

Las chicas se dirigieron primero al auto y yo aproveche para hablar con Jasper.

-Jasper, podemos platicar un momento mientras las chicas van de compras? Siento que me estoy volviendo loco.

-Si lo deseas, claro -dijo con tono despreocupado. Que acaso era yo el único que me daba cuenta del cambio de actitud de Bella y de Alice?

-Cariño! -Bella me gritó, y comenzó a agitar la mano para que le prestara atención. Gemí en bajo, ésto no se iba a acabar nunca? - Ali y yo nos iremos en su Porshe. Tú ve con Jasper en el Volvo, tal vez necesitemos ambos autos para guardar las bolsas -me sonrió, caminó hasta mí, me dió un mínimo beso en los labios y regresó donde Alice.

Subieron al Porshe de Alice y desaparecieron.

-Entonces podremos hablar todo el camino hacia el centro comercial-dije esperanzado.

-Y de qué quieres hablar? Qué es eso por lo que, según tú, te estás volviendo loco?

-Bueno, estoy preocupada por Bella. Has notado algo extraño en Alice últimamente? -pregunté mientras subíamos al Volvo.

-Qué tiene Alice que ver con Bella? -se le veía confundido.

-Oh, puede que mucho.

-Bueno, ahora que lo dices... No es ella _misma. _Hoy no me saltó encima hablandome de compras, sino de sex... -iba a decirlo! Iba a decir _la_ palabra!

-Oh, Jasper, ahorra los detalles. Hermano mayor -me señalé a mi mismo-, hermanita -señalé la dirección en el que iba el Porshe delante de nosotros-. Comprendes? -el rió.

-Claro, claro...

-Bueno, entonces?

-Pues últimamente no me ha hablado de compras, por qué la pregunta? -me miraba aún confundido.

-Pienso que traman algo -le expliqué-. No se qué, porqué, o sobre qué, pero es un presentimiento...

-Edward, porfavor. Por una vez en tu vida, deja de ser tan paranóico -YO, PARANÓICO!... bueno talvez un poco. Pero no era para tanto.

-No es para tanto... Ok, tienes razón. En fin... A ver si Rose está algo diferente o qué -el asintió y llegamos en otros diez minutos.

Claramente ví como ellas se bajaban del auto, Bella saltando y al parecer tarareando, y Alice contoneándose y mirando sus uñas como si fueran lo más entretenido del mundo. Pero Jazz tenía razón, yo estaba paranóico. Nos estacionamos detrás del Porshe y esperamos a que salieran Rosalie y Emmett. Cuando salió, me sorprendí al ver como iba vestida Rosalie. Ella nunca salía así, si no mal recuerdo ella odiaba la ropa holgada... Es más, la detestaba! _Edward, tranquilízate. La gente cambia de opinión_ me dije a mi mismo.

-Ro-o-se! -cantó mi Bella, pero al ver lo que traía puesto, ahogó un gritito-. Olvídalo. No. Nunca. Jamás. No permitiré que salgas así!

-Salir? -Rosalie gimió de disgusto- A dónde?

-Vamos de compras! -se emocionó Bella, y Rose bufó.

Esto se me hacía demasiado raro. Cuando salí de mis pensamiento, me dí cuenta de que Bella habia desaparecido junto con Rosalie y Emmett, y Jasper ya no estaba en el asiento del copiloto, si no acostado con MI HERMANITA en el cofre del Porshe.

-Pero qué coño estáis haciendo?! -me exalté, pero ellos no me hicieron caso.

Me vi en la necesidad de separarlos a lo que Alice reacciono con un bufido y Jasper diciendome que si yo era un reprimido sexual no tenia porque obligar a Alice a serlo.

-No estoy reprimido -fruncí el ceño. Pensé en revelarles mis "noches tranquilas" con Bella, pero pensé que eso la haría poner en vergüenza, así que me aguanté-. Pero no es decente ponerse así de calientes encima del cofre de un auto! Y menos a plena luz pública.

-Edward no hay nadie que nos pueda ver. Además, es MI coche, puedo hacer lo que quiera con él o en él - Finalizó cruzándose de brazos y dejándome con la boca abierta

-E-está... está bien -Glup-. Dónde fue Bella?

-Fue a vestir a Rose -me respondió como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.

-Ah... ok.

Bella vistiendo a Rose era más raro que Alice a punto de hacer _eso_ en el cofre de su auto.

De pronto, vi salir a mi Bella, Rosalie y Emmett de la casa, y ahora ella llevaba ropa un poco más ajustada. Más _ella_ . Fui donde Bella con el objetivo de preguntarle qué pasaba, pero ella pasó de largo arrastrándo a Rose trás ella.

-Bella -gimió la rubia-, ya te he dicho que tengo suficiente ropa.

Rosalie?! Suficiente ropa?! Porfavor!

-Nunca hay suficiente ropa -exclamó Bella. Detrás de ellas, salía un confundido Emmett.

-Tíos, creo estoy enloqueciendo -nos miró confundido.

-No eres el único -lo calmé.

-No es para tanto, chicos -dijo Jasper un poco cortante. Creo que seguía molesto por la... "interrupción".

-Que no es para tanto?! -se exaltó Emmett entrando a la parte trasera del Volvo mientras Jasper y yo nos acomodábamos en el asiento de copiloto y piloto respectivamente- Tío, entró a decirle que todo en su clóset estaba fuera de moda! Bella a Rose!

-Y? Qué tiene de malo eso? Tal vez ya tiene sentido de la moda por juntarse con Allie.

-Lo que pasa es que estás frustrado. Por eso no aceptas que tenemos razón -le reproché.

-Frustrado? Porqué? De qué hablan? -cureoseó Emmett.

-Oh, de Edward siendo un reprimido sexual cobarde maricón frustra-sexo. Tú sabes, lo usual -Jasper se encogió de hombros. Al escuchar eso, estuve a punto de salirme del camino. Emmett solo rió.

-Maldito seas, Jasper Hale. Juro que te haré pagar por esto -amenacé.

-Edward! Tú hacerme pagar! Jájájá! Sí, cómo no! Ya quiero ver eso -dijo con aires de grandeza

-Pues lo haré, lo creas o no.

-Bueno, dejemos ésto en igualdad de condiciones. Si quieren mi opinión, los dos son unos malditos maricones. Edward, tú por tu instinto de conservación y el sentido de la razón. Jasper, tú por ser un maldito mariquita que irradia olas de paz. Como un asqueroso hippie -dijo Emmett ante nuestra mirada atónita.

-Y tú eres un maldito maricón... -comencé.

-POR EL SIMPLE HECHO DE QUE EL ESCRITORIO DE TU COMPUTADORA ESTÁ DECORADO CON UNICORNiOS! -gritamos Jazz y yo al mismo tiempo. Emmett se quedó helado.

-Cómo... ? Cómo... Cómo lo saben? -nos preguntó casi al borde del llanto.

-No creas que escondes todo tan bien como crees, Emmett -contestó Jasper.

-El punto es... que las chicas están tramando algo raro. Y pase lo que pase, tenemos que averiguar que están pensando -terminé.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Hola!!!!!! Bueno antes que nada una disculpa por no subir capi y quiero decirles que no todo la culpa es de mi emana sino tambien es mia. Bueno me voy últimamente carezco d inspiración. DEJEN MUCHO REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Atto: Allie chemiicalera. **

Ok, ok, objeción!!! Carece de inspiración? Porfavor! Se le fue totalmente! xD... Ok, ok, no me extenderé, solo diré que mi comprendo a mi emana, pq también me pasa lo de la inspiración. También espero que dejen muchos reviews, mi (nuestra) (XD) meta, es que lleguemos a los 25 o + en un solo cap! Eso nos motivaría MUCHO & subiríamos más seguido xP. Ok, sí, salí de la depresión xD. Y por eso me he puesto a editar, y... OMG! Me sentiría súper si pasaran aquí: http :// Dani31c .deviantart. com (Junten los espacios). Con la promesa de que actualizaremos mucho más seguido en éste, y yo en mis demás fics, me despido esperando que estén genial y que nos dejen muuuuuchos reviews xD. See u! ")

Pd. El cap lo escribimos entre las 2, x MSN. No es extraño? xD

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! (Camp RocK)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	6. Chapter 6

**Noticia importante: Sigan a Emmett!!! www. Twitter. Com / Emmett_el_divo**

**Él va a twittear las noticias de éste fic y los otros míos!!!**

**(Actualizamos Alie & yo, no somos realmente Emmett Cullen, DAH! xD)**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**Actualiza: Dani31c**

**Escriben: Dani31c & Alie_chemiicalera**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias? ____________________________________________________________________**

**Dime cual es mi novia!**

PV. Bella

-Yo digo que ya saben –les comenté a mis dos amigas cuando subieron al auto.

-¿Porqué tan pesimista? –dijo Alice.

-Qué, ¿Ahora no te diste cuenta de cómo nos miraban? –me dieron ganas de gritarle.

-Bella, ¿Ya vas a empezar de paranoica como Edward? –Me reclamó Alice.

-Alice tiene razón –terció Rose-, ¡Relájate!

-¡Relajarme! –reproché- ¡Con ustedes conspirando contra mí! Claaaro.

-¿Conspirando contra ti? Bella, si sigues así, te llevaré con un psicólogo –dijo Alice en tono amenazador.

-Okay, me callaré. Pero, ¿Qué se supone que haremos si nos descubren? –esto me estaba irritando.

-No seas boba, Bella –siguió Rose-. No son tan listos como para descubrirnos –se cruzó de brazos, orgullosa por su "suposición".

-Además, si nos dicen algo, haremos como que nop entendemos. ¡Así de fácil!

-Oh, claro, ¿Nos haremos las bobas como ellos hacen? –pregunté.

-Emmett no es un idiota –Rose frunció el ceño-. Puede que se crea el Twitter-iano más famoso de la red, pero no es bobo…

-Entones –Alice se cruzó de brazos-, ¿Porqué su cuenta es Emmett_el_divo_con_Bucky_el_unicornio?

-¿¡Qué!? –Rosalie gritó- Él me dijo que era Emmett_el_divo… Joder!

-Tu oso te ha mentido –me mofé. Ella me miró con furia y después arqueó las cejas.

-Por lo menos, ¡Él no es un reprimido sexual! - ¡Mierda!

-Eso es MUUUY cierto –dijo Alice en tono de burla.

-Y dicen que no conspiran en mi contra –dramaticé.

-Ya, ya, dejemos de hablar de ello –insistió la Barbie humana.

-Ya llegamos –cantó Alice.

-Ali, se supone que quien canta soy yo –reclamé.

-No seas infantil –reclamó Rose.

-Era una broma. Y no vuelvas a llamarme 'Isabella'.

-Tranquilízate Isabella Marie Swan de Cullen –dijo la duende señalándome- Y tú también Rosalie Lilian Hale de Cullen –y la señaló y nos sacó la lengua.

-Y la infantil soy yo… -susurré.

Nos bajamos del auto y en cinco minutos llegaron los chicos.

-Edward, conduces como niña –me reí.

Los tres chicos me miraron incrédulos. Mis amigas me miraban con una expresión divertida.

-Je, je. Qué graciosa, Bella –rió Emmett-. Tú, ¿Regañando a Edward?

-Cállate, ¡Emmett_el_divo_con_Bucky_el_unicornio! –le grité.

-Oh, Bella, ¡Me has herido justo aquí! –Se señaló al corazón.

-Emmett, deja de ser tan cursi –dijo Alice limándose las uñas. Los tres volvieron a quedar boquiabiertos.

-Chicos, no creo que sea bueno que traten así a mi Emmi-Pooh –dijo Rose dulcemente y lo abrazó.

-¿Podemos ir a comprar YA? –dijo la pixie moviendo el pie rítmicamente.

-¡Sí! ¡Corran! –aplaudí y salté, y Rose bufó. Entramos en menos de un minuto.

Dentro, intenté poner más atención a cada una de las tiendas del centro comercial. Debía grabarme el orden y las preferencias de Ali.

-Jazz, acompáñame a probarme algo –Oh, oh… No me digan que iban a hacer "eso" en un probador… Alice se lo estaba tomando DEMASIADO enserio.

-Claro… -Jasper la siguió. Edward se acercó a mí y quería besarme, cuando interpuse mi mano entre nuestras bocas.

-No, no, no –canté-. Primero, ¡Compras! –salté y arrastré a Rosalie conmigo hacia el primer bloque de tiendas.

-Rose –le susurré-, ¡¿A dónde demonios debo llevarte?!

-A Armani, después a Gucci y luego a comprar unos Jimmy Choo's –dijo mi amiga en el mismo tono-. ¡Ah! Se me olvidaba, no podemos dejar de ir a Victoria's Secret.

-Demonios –siseé-. Enserio, ¿Tenemos qué ir a la última?

-Un día de compras no estaría completo sin ir allí –replicó.

Como me indicó, la arrastré "contra su voluntad" hacia el Emporio Armani. Entramos y ella me hacía señas sobre lo que le gustaba, y yo lo cogía y le decía *cof cof, gritaba, cof* algo como '!Rose, tienes que probarte esto!'. Ella solo bufaba y cuando no veían, me guiñaba.

Cuando estábamos en Gucci, llegaron Alice y Jasper, un poco más despeinados de lo normal sin bolsas, así que Edward se les quedó mirando feo.

-Alice, ¿Dónde están las bolsas de lo que compraste? Porque nunca se sale de una tienda sin unas tres bolsas como mínimo –pregunté "inocentemente". Al instante, Alice se tensó.

-Es que… Las fuimos a dejar al Porshe –Tengo que admitirlo, Alice era una buena mentirosa.

-Ok… Pero no has hecho nada malo, ¿No? –le piqué.

-Claro que… -comenzó Alice, pero Jasper la cortó:

-¡Sí! –todos nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Edward no estaba alrededor. Lo busqué, y lo encontré… tirado en el piso.

-¡Está muerto! –grité.

Rosalie se hincó y se acercó hacia él.

-No, todavía está vivo… Respira, pero dudo que ustedes dos salgan vivos de ésta –dijo la Barbie señalando a Alice y Jasper, quienes soltaron el aire que habían estado conteniendo.

-Si muere –me "alarmé"-, ¡Ustedes tendrán la culpa! Pero descuida, te perdonaré. ¡Vamos a comprar! –aplaudí.

-Jazz, Emmiota, quédense con Edward –indicó Alice.

-¿Emmiota? –preguntó un confundido Emmett.

-Emmett + Idiota = Emmiota. ¡Adiós! –se despidió con la mano, y juntas arrastrámos a Rose hacia la siguiente tienda: Jimmy Choo's Jeans.

**____________________________________________________________________**

**Mmm… Mi comment es solo, dejen reviews! Sé que el cap no está muy largo, pero es que ya escribimos 3 en la escuela… Un Bella POV, un Edward POV y un Emmett POV… Vamos acabando el de Emmett! ****En http :// Dani31c. deviantart. Com , subiré unos scans de los caps… ****Verán, la letra más difícil de leer es la de Ali!! xD**

**En fin, ese era todo mi comment… y el suyo es:**

'**No vamos a actualizar hasta los 25 reviews. Gracias x leer'**

**Bueno, ella me dijo solo lo 1ro pero para q no sonara tan feo le agregué lo último xD**

**Pero bueno, seguro no me dejará actualizar hasta los 25 reviews .___.**

**JURO & PERJURO!!! Que el fin de semana subo de 'Algo Más' y alguna otra n.n Es que mi PC murió .____. (el cargador)**

**Chequen los scans en mi DeviantART, & cmo ya dijo, no actualizaremos hasta los 25 reviews! .____. xP**

**See u neext time!!! ")**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)__  
__-Porque te amo! __(Camp Rock)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	7. Chapter 7

**Noticia importante: Sigan a Emmett!!! www. Twitter. Com / Emmett_el_divo**

**Él va a twittear las noticias de éste fic y los otros míos!!!**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**Actualiza: Dani31c**

**Escriben: Dani31c & Alie_chemiicalera**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias?**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**¡Dime cual es mi novia!**

Edward P.V.

¿Estaba escuchando bien? ¿El cínico de Jasper había dicho que hizo ESO con mi hermanita? Y después todo negro... Creo que me desmayé, porque cuando desperté lo primero que vi fue a Emmett y a Jasper... ¡Argh! Lo iba a matar.

-Por fin despertaste, Eddie Pooh -dijo Emmett en tono burlón. No le contesté, sólo me levanté y me abalancé sobre Jasper. Entonces me di cuenta de cómo me había llamado.

-¿Eddie Pooh? -le pregunté. Él solo se encogió de hombros, pero decidí ingnorarlo y seguir contra Jasper.

-Ed, enserio, yo... ¡Yo no tengo idea de porqué lo dije! -intentó defenderse. Lo tomé por las solapas de la pamisa y lo levanté del suelo.

-¡Jasper Hale! -le grité, ganándome algunas miradas curiosas- Creí que te había quedado claro lo de cero detalles.

-Sí, pero... -se notaba algo nervioso.

-Edward Anthony Cullen, ¡¿Qué cojones le estás haciendo a MI Jazz?! -Oh oh, problemas. Instintivamente solté a Jasper.

-¿Yo? Nada -dije mientras ella se acercaba. Me tomó del cuello de la camisa.

-Escúchame bien, animal, le vuelves a poner una mano encima a Jasper y JURO que te castro -instintivamente llevé una mano a mi entrepierna.

-¡Alice! -llegó Bella- Suelta a Edward. Ahora.

-¡Pero...!

-¡Suéltalo! -le ordenó. Iba a agradecerle, cuando me fijé en el número de bolsas que traía.

-Bella -la llamé.

-¿Sí, amor?

-Hmm... ¿40 bolsas? -pregunté con algo de miedo.

-¡Oh! Sí, son como la mitad. Rose tiene las demás -me sonrió.

-Bellas, apúrate, todavía faltan muchas tiendas -dijo Alice-, y además quiero que me arreglen las uñas.

-¡Sí! Cierto. Vamos, apenas son las... ¡3! -le respondió mi novia. Un momento, ¿Las 3? ¿Tan rápido?

-Reprimido -escuché sisear a Alice.

-Cállate, duende -le respondí.

-Eddie Pooh.

-Enana.

-1.56 no es ser pequeña, es ser especial -me dijo orgullosa.

-¡Claro! -ironicé- Eso te hace entrar en la sociedad de la gente pequeña -ella me miró con furia, y me golpeó en el estómago.

-¡Alice! -gritó Bella- Déjalo ya. Luego se pone a llorar y para qué quieres...

-Bella, sabes que eso no es cierto -dije en un tono algo irritado.

-¡Claro que es cierto, Edward! ¿Qué no te acuerdas cuando Esme te regañó porque me quitaste mis muñecas? -me retó la pixie.

-¡Pero era porque creí que eran figuras de acción!

-Pero lloraste -se burló.

-¿Figuras de acción? -me preguntó Bella ceñuda- ¿Jugabas con figuras de acción?

-¡Todos los niños lo hacen! -me excusé.

-¿¡Cómo!? -Emmett se tapó la boca como si fuera una diva a quien le han dicho que su vestido es horrible y gritó un agudo '¡OMG!'- ¿Osea que Eddie Pooh no te ha enseñado su colección?

-Colección... -citó Bella y luego se volvió hacia mí- Amor, ¿tienes una colección? -Iba a responder, pero mi QUERIDÍSIMA hermanita me cortó.

-Claro que la tiene -me sacó la lengua.

-Y nunca me la ha mostrado -dijo Bella muy indignada.

-Bella, amor, te juro que yo no...

-¡No! ¡Edward malo! ¡Eso no es justo! He visto varias cajas apiladas en el armario, pero nunca pensé... nunca pensé que pudieran ser muñecos -hizo un puchero.

-No son "muñecos" -corregí-. Son figuras de acción.

-Lo que sean -se encogió de hommbros- me siento muy desilusionada por el hecho de que... ¡Oh My God! -señaló a la siguiente tienda con un gesto que nunca pensé que vería en ella, tal vez en Emmett, pero no en ella: un gesto de niña fresa- ¡Miren! ¡Los Jimmy Choo's están de rebaja! ¡CORRAN! -Nos arrastró a todos dentro de la tienda, donde ella y Alice obligaron a Rose a probarse varios pares de Jeans mientras nosotros esperabamos sentados.

Alice entró al último probador y llamó a Jasper para que la ayudara a "ponerselo". Yo sabía que no era eso, pero no quería saber más.

Bella, en cambio, se dedicaba a pasarle par tras par de jeans a Rose, que bufaba desde el interior del probador.

-Bella -reclamaba la rubia-, ya me has hecho probar más de 10 pares. ¿No es suficiente ya?

-Nunca es suficiente cuando de compras se trata -contestó orgullosa mi novia, le sonrió y le dio otro par.

Anduvo hasta mí y cantó:

-¡E-d-w-a-r-d! -me dio un suave beso- ¿Adivina qué encontré? -me dijo en un tono seductor. Yo tragué en seco.

-No tengo ni la menor idea, mi amor -le dije sinceramente. Puse mis manos alrededor de su cintura, juntándola más a mí. Iba a besarla cuando me interrumpió.

-¡Mira! -puso un par de jeans frente a mi cara repentinamente, y yo la solté por el susto.

-¿Q... Qué? -pregunté confundido.

-¿Qué, acaso no lo ves? -se exaltó- ¡Son perfectos para tí! Ahora -señaló el probador y luego a mí-, entra ahí, te los pruebas, y si me gustan, te los llevas -aplaudió.

-¿Si te gustan? ¿Y qué hay sobre que me gusten a mí?

-Bueno... -lo consideró un minuto- Si me gustan a mí, igual te los llevas -volvió a aplaudir.

No objeté nada, solo me dediqué a levantarme del asiento y entrar al probador. _Lo que sea que la haga feliz, _me é la puerta tras de mí y alcé el pantalón para poder verlo completamente. Era de mezcilla negra, un poco deslavado y deshilachado. Para mi sorpresa, me gustó. _Tonto, todo lo que ella te da te gusta. TODO. _Iugh, maldita imaginación pervertida. No debía pensar en ello ahora.

Me puse los jeans y salí para que Bella pudiera juzgar. La encontré sentada en la silla en la que yo había estado, cruzada de piernas y mordiendo la uña de su dedo meñique de la mano izquierda. Se veía extremadamente sexy. Quería ir, levantarla de esa silla y...

_Calma, Edward. Están en un centro comercial._

Calma, compostura. Sí.

-¡Amor! -se precipitó hasta mí- ¡Te ves increíble! Definitivamente te lo llevas.

Antes de darme tiempo a decir nada, me metió dentro del probadornuevamente. Para mi mala suerte, ella no se quedó conmigo. Lástima. Suspiré, pero me volví a poner mi ropa. Salí de nuevo y me dirigí hasta la caja. Lo pagué, me dieron la bolsa. Salí a esperar y en 2 minutos Emmett y Jasper estuvieron conmigo. Jasper iba despeinado y sonrojado. Nadie dijo nada.

A la de 15 minutos más, salieron las chicas de la tienda, con mínimo 5 bolsas cada una.

No importaba que me dijeran paranóico: algo raro estaba pasando allí. Y tenía que saber que era antes de que mis nervios se destrozaran.

**____________________________________________________________________**

ola espero k les gust st cap, grax x sus reviews son muii iinspiiradores, no actualizamos asta los 25.

Atte. Alie_chemiicalera

**Joder, aceptémoslo, ella no leyó los reviews -.-... Miren chics, no se como DEMONIOS explicarles esto para qe se les quede (a algunas). Es que no baaaaasta con q lo repita cada cap!!! NO SOY SOLO YO LA QUE ESCRIBE ESTA HISTORIA!!! Mi emana ya lo dijo, sus reviews son inspiradores... Los que son verdaderamente REVIEWS y no solo comentarios! Qué es eso de 'Está bien, síguela'. Osea, leo esos y me quedo como de 'WTF?!' Hay alguns chics que comentan, nos animan, nos dicen que les gustó de la historia. Pero pffff eso de 'Ok síguelo' o 'Actualiza pronto' ??? Las que también escriben me comprenderán. Solo pido que respeten éstas dos cosas: 1.- No escribo yo sola 2.- No estoy a su disposición y me gustaría que los reviews fueran verdaderamente reviews.**

**Toy molesta!!! Ahora sí se los cumplo!!! Ahora solo se juntaron 17 reviews; pero este Cap no actualizo hasta los 25!!! **

**Les recomiendo que los dejen pq el siguiente cap está MUY bueno! xP**

**Take Care!!! ^^ See u! ")**

**Atte. Dani31c**

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! __(Camp Rock)  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente? (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-De todo un poco (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	8. Chapter 8

**Noticia importante: Sigan a Emmett!!! www. Twitter. Com / Emmett_el_divo**

**Él va a twittear las noticias de éste fic y los otros míos!!!**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**ANtES dE CRiTiCAR lO CORtO DEl CAP; lEAN El COMMENt DEl FiNAl;*.**

**Actualiza: Dani31c**

**Escriben: Dani31c & Alie_chemiicalera**

_**Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es mía y de mi Alie_chemiicalera. No puede ser copiada sin nuestro permiso. Personalidades cambiadas.**_

**¿Qué pasaría si tu novia se comportara igual que la de tu hermano? ¿Y si todo fuera una broma para pasar el rato? ¿Perdonarían Emmett, Jasper y Edward a sus respectivas novias?**

**____________________________________________________________________**

**¡Dime cual es mi novia!**

P.V. Emmett.

Las chicas llegaron y volvieron a irse. A una tienda extraña, con muchos aparadores, y... ¡Uh! ¡Lucecitas! Hehe.

Pero Eddie Pooh tenía razón. Algo raro estaba pasando con las chicas. Tendría que subirlo más tarde a mi cuenta Emmett_el_divo_con_Bucky_el_Unicornio. Porque claro, soy el Twitter-iano más cool del Twitter. Claro que Rose no lo sabe. Hehe. Debería dejar de seguir al tal Perez Hilton, y comenzar a seguirme a mí. Pero, ¡Whatever!...

-Eddie Pooh -canté-, tenías razón.

-¿Tenía razón? -me preguntó.

-¿Ah sí? Digo, claro que tenía razón en que tenías razón. Wow, soy más inteligente que Eddie Pooh. ¡Viva yo!

-Emmett -se le veía fastidiado.

-Ah, sí, en que las chicas están raras, ¡Dah! -me burlé.

-Ah... ¡Te lo dije! -señaló a Jazz Mr. Emo - ¿Cuándo lo vas a aceptar? Está bien que AMES el cambio en mi hermana, pero... -se volteó hacia mí- ¿Mr. Emo? Jasper no es emo.

-¡Claro que no lo soy! -negó Jasper.

-Claro que sí. ¿Qué hay con ese flequito tuyo, ah? Y Mr-Yo-Leo-Mentes-Y-Tengo-El-Pelo-Genial -señalé acusadoramente a Eddie- deja de entrar en la mía -susurró algo como 'Nisiquiera hay espacio, es demasiado pequeña'.

-No tengo flequito -interrumpió Jasper.

-Sip.

-No.

-Sip.

-No.

Así pasaron 15 agotadores minutos de discusión creativa de una sílaba, hasta que se rindió después de que Eddie gritara que dejáramos de ser tan estúpidos.

-Sip.

-Está bien, sip -aceptó Mr. Emo.

-Claro que no... Espera, ¿sí? Estoy confundido -acepté.

-¡Nooo! ¿Enserio? -me preguntó el siempre preocupado Mr-Yo-Leo-Mentes-Y-Tengo-El-Pelo-Genial.

-Pues, sí, Eddie. Pero descuida, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte por mí.

Me di la vuelta y me fui cantando.

-I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world... -esperen, ¿A dónde voy?

-Eddie Pooh, ¿a dónde voy? -pregunté.

-Hmm... No lo sé, Emmett.

-Pues que bobo. ¿Porqué no lo sabes? -le reprimí.

-Porque no me interesa -me dijo.

-Pensé que me querías -intenté llorar como hacía Bellita Pooh cada vez que yo aplastaba una hormiga. Salía con sus chorradas de que era un ser vivo y tenía derecho a... Bueno, pues, a vivir. Claro que eso cambió cuando se convirtió en una vampirita-vampirezca, porque ya no podía llorar.

-Ash... Si te quiero Emmett -dijo un poco harto.

-No, ya no importa, ahora Jasper es mi hermano favorito, ¿Verdad? -abracé a Jasper.

-Claaaro...

-Como prefieras -suspiró Eddie. ¡Já! Lo teía a mis pies.

-¿¡Lo ves!? -dramaticé- No te importo... Estoy taaan desconsolado... Ven, nuevo hermanito Mr. Emo, abrázame -le extendí los brazos.

-Esto... no, gracias... ¡Mira! ¡Ahí viene Alice, y Rose, y Bella! ¡Sí! ¡Corran! -escapó de mi abrazo y corrió a besar a Alice. Edward bufó, pero hizo lo mismo con Bella. Así que yo besé a Rose.

-Emmy, aquí no -me dijo y se sonrojó-. Hay mucha gente -¡NOOO! Eddie el reprimido le estaba pegando lo reprimido a Rose. Ya me enojé.

-Edward ésta sí no te la perdono -le dije furioso.

-¿De qué hablas? -me dijo separándose de Bella. Parecía sorprendido, pero no iba a caer en su treta.

-Hmm... ¡Edward! ¡Mira detrás de tí! ¡Es la gripe española! -le grité.

-¡Eeeek! -hizo un sonido de niña pequeña viendo un gusano- Tengo que inmunizarme, tengo que inmunizarme... -jaló a Bella por la muñeca.

-Pero yo quiero comprar -ella hizo un puchero.

-Está bien, como quieras -dijo un poco molesto-. ¡AAAH! -salió corriendo.

-¡Eddie Pooh Gay Cullen! -grité orgulloso, y todos se nos quedaron viendo raro.

-¡Emmett! -me gritó Bella.

-Vamos, Bella, porfavor, ¡No me regañes! -comencé a "llorar" con el agua de la fuente que había cerca.

-¡No, idiota! ¡Mueve tu cabeza! -lo hice- ¡Mira, Ali! ¡Otra rebaja! ¡Corre! -Y así la novia del gay reprimido se llevó a la de Mr. Emo, y entre ellas dos se llevaron a la novia del tipo más genial de todos los tiempos, osea yo. Así que decidí buscar al reprimido gay con Jasper. Pero en el camino me encntré una tiendo donde todo era rosa, y con unicornios, así que me metí a comprar todo con la tarjeta de Edward. ¡Wii!

-Emmett -me dijo Jasper medio hastiado, sujetando el globo de unicornios rosa que le di-, la niña de atrás quiere subir al unicornio. ¿Porqué no te bajas, nos vamos, y...?

-¡NO! -me negué a irme. Mi unicornio se sacudió, apoyando mi idea.

-¡Lo estás lastimando! -me gritó la niña rara detrás de mí, señalando a mi unicornio.

Miré al pequeño unicornio con cuerno-de-papel-pegado-en-la-frente en el que estaba ía los ojos desorbitados y casi salidos, la lengua de fuera, jadeaba y respiraba con dificultad.

-Se ve perfectamente sano y feliz -le demostré lo obvio.

-Ven, Emmett, vámonos -el emito intentó jalarme.

-Pero con una condición -canté.

-¿Cuál? -dijo ahora completamente irritado.

-¿Me das un abrazo? -estiré los brazos.

-Sí, pero luego -y me jaló.

Salí contemplando la vestimenta que le puse: sus pantalones de mezclilla y una camisa rosa con un unicornio al centro, con su globo en mano. O pezuña, da igual. Jasper tenía el mismo globo que el dibujito de su playera. Intenté que usara una falda, pero se negó, y yo como buen hermano respeté su decisión. ¡Viva yo! Yo sí que usaba la falda blanca y una camisa rosa igualita a la de él. ¡Vamos! La falda era cómoda y varonil. Después nos encontramos a Eddie y lo obligué a que también se vistiera con la camisa rosa, y le di un globo igual al de Jazzy Pooh.

-¡Edward! -Bella comenzó a acercarse a él, pero después se fijó en su genial vestimenta- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué mierda haces vestido así?

-Bella, yo... -intentó hablar Eddie.

-¡Nada! ¡Ven acá! -y lo arrastró denro de una tienda.

-Hmm... Bueno -miré a Jasper y a Ali, que estaban tirados en el piso por la risa. Rose se tapaba la boca intentando no reír-, ya que se fueron... Jazzy Pooh! -Jasper dejó de reír y me miró.

-¿Jazzy Pooh?

-Bueno, pequeño emo -corregí-, ¡Vamos de nuevo a la tienda!

Lo levanté y lo arrastré conmigo, pero el intentó zafarse, y bueno...

Lo consiguió. Demonios.

-¡Jasper! -le grité- ¡Ven acá! ¡Tenemos que volver a la tienda!

-¿Tienda? ¿Tienda de qué? -me preguntó Alice levantándose.

-Oh gran pixie -la abracé-, ¡Debiste verlo! Todo era tan... taan... taaan...

-¡Estúpido! -gritó Jasper.

-No es cierto... todo era tan rosa, y con unicornios, y... -la pixie me interrumpió.

-Emmett, cállate y déjate de estupideces -me dijo algo harta. Hehe.

-Me has herido... -comencé.

-Justo allí -hundió su dedo en mi pecho. Auch-, lo sé. Ahora, ¿Dónde están Bella y Edward?

-Hmm... Buen punto. Pero... -lo consideré un momento- ¡Hay que darles un lindo regalo cuando vuelvan!

-¿Eh? -me dijo un poco confundida.

-Sip, ven -y la cargué.

-Emmett, ¡Bájame ahora mismo! -me gritaba y me pegaba.

-No te voy a bajar... ¡Ouch! -me golpeó.

-Idiota -siseó- ¡Bájame, YA!

No pude hacer más que ceder ante la fuerza oculpa de la enana. La bajé, pero la mantuve presa de la muñeca. Me dió una patada en la rodilla. Ouch, de nuevo.

Seguí arrastrándola hasta llegar a la tienda.

-Ahora, vana gente mortal -dije entrando a la tienda-, yo he venido a conquistar sus tierras. ¡Arrodíllense ante el gran Emmett!

Esperé los aplausos. Uno, dos, tres... No llegaron.

-Buena idea, aplaudir al final. Excelente idea, gente -acepté-. Ahora, mis leales súbditos, necesito un buen regalo para mi querido hermano Eddie Pooh, y para su novia: mi cuñadita, Bellita Pooh.

Todos, incluída la tipa parada detrás del mostrador, me miraron raro. Claro, seguro nunca habían tenido un rey tan hermoso.

-Entonces... ¡Búsquen mi regalo! -ordené.

-¡Es el tipo mata-unicornios! -gritó la mocosa de hacía un rato.

-¡Tú! ¡Conspiras contra el rey! ¡A la horca! -volví a mandar.

-¡Mami! -gritó y salió corriendo de la tienda. He he.

-Emmett, eres un idiota -no soy un idiota, soy especial.

-Claro que no, pequeño monstruito -canté-. Ven, vamos a escoger el regalo.

-Bien -me dijo enojada.

Buscamos por toda la tienda. A Eddie Pooh decidí comprarle un globo rosa con un unicornio y una camisa del mismo color con un arcoiris. Así tendría dos. Además de un muñeco de 'Bucky' el unicornio que bufa. _Completará su colección muy pronto, _pensé feliz.

Para Bellita Swan, me incliné por un unicornio de felpa, una blusa igual a la de Edward y una tarjeta de regalo decorada con unicornios. Decía 'Felicidades por tu nueva adicción'. He he, muy adecuado. Había una que decía 'Amo el chocolate', y otra que rezaba 'Felicidades, tuviste una hermosa ejemplar del monstruo del lago Ness', pero era demasiado estúpida. Es decir, Bella y Edward no tenían hijos o hijas. Y si fuera un monstruo del lago Ness, ¿Cómo la llamarían? ¿_Nessie?_ Patético.

Como Ali Pooh andaba medio rara, no me extrañó que solo comprara 5 bolsas. Pobre, normalmente, hubiera salido con toda la tienda.

Jasper ya se veía como un loco. Seguro que le había fascinado mi reino.

-Entonces, ¿Qué os ha parecido MI nuevo reino? Vosotros podeís ser los príncipes, no os preocupéis. Junto con Eddie y Bella Pooh.

-Emmett -suspiró la pixie-. Primero: ¿Porqué todos los nombres son en diminutivo y con "Pooh" al final? Segundo: ¿Porqué hablas como español barato, ah?

-Uno: Porque suena genial. Y dos... ¡Porque suena genial! Y porque soy el rey de la gripe española. ¡Yeepe! ¡Arre, gripe! -hice el baile del unicornio contagiado de gripe. Gripe. Hehe. Entonces entra Eddie Pooh, me ve y sale corriendo y gritándo:

-¡Emmett tiene gripe! -que Eddie Pooh más raro, pero bueno. Bella, que apenas lo había alcanzado, corrió tras él. Estuvo a punto de caerse.

-Salí de la tienda cantando: "Cause we are living, in a material world, an I am a material girl..."

-Bueno, ¿Y ahora? -preguntó Jazzy Pooh.

-Hmm... a buscar de nuevo a Eddie Pooh y a Bellita Pooh -canté. He he. Adoro cantar.

Pasamos veinte minutos dando vueltas por el centro comercial, hasta que los encontramos.

-Aquí están, los estábamos buscando, me tenían muy preocupado -les dije verdaderamente angustiado.

-Tranquilo, Emmett. Sólo fuimos ahí -Bellita señaló una tienda que no supe indentificar.

-Umm... Okay -le contesté-. Ahora...

-¿Ahora YA podemos irnos? -dijeron Jasper y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Ay, Jasper -le puse una mano en el hombro-. Jasper, Jasper, Jasper. ¡Qué pesimista! Con razón eres emo.

-No soy pesimista, solo quiero saber si ya podemos...

-¡NO! -chilló Ali Pooh-. Aún nos falta UNA tienda.

-¿ESA tienda? -le preguntó Bella a la pixie, medio asustada, medio feliz.

-Claro -dijo emocionada.

-Okay, vamos -y la jaló.

Rose las siguió de mala gana.

-¿A dónde irán? -me preguntó Eddie Pooh.

-Ni idea, Big Brother.

Él bufó. Nadie dijo nada en el camino, solo seguimos a nuestras tres respectivas novias. Entraron a una tienda muy... extraña. Todo era rosa, prendas minúsculas. Y había mucho encaje. Tanto que parecían nubes.

-¡Unilandia! -exclamé emocionado. Los otros dos tragaron en seco.

-No, Emmett. No estamos en Unilandia -me dijo Jasper nervioso.

-¿Ah no? -hice un puchero- ¿Entonces dónde estamos?

-Estamos en Victoria's Secret -tartamudeó Eddie.

Oh.

**____________________________________________________________________**

ola!!! weno 1000 grax x los reviiews m ponen super duper hiiper mega feliiz.

ii Wampirita juro k para el prox capi Bella sufriira (perdoname emana pero al publiico lo k piida) ii m caiist geniial y porfa pasame la pagiina d la k ablast ii no m enojo d k la aiias subiido solo para la prox aviisa

ii a las k m kiieran kontactar akii esta mii maiil karamelo_ ii porfa dejen REVIEWS

Atte. Alie_chemiicalera

OMG... Estoy decepcionada .___. no quiero sufrir en el prox. cap!!! T.T

Okk no xD *suspiro* como dice mi emana, al público lo que pida... *T.T*

Bueno... Yo tmbn quisiera ver esa página .. xD

Ammm... 1000.8.1000 grx x los reviiews!! Awww las amooo nuestras lectoras!!!! ^^

& Grx x seguir a Emmett! :D

Bueno... Prox cap a los 20 reviews, ya saben ^^ [alegrense! le bajé a la cuota xD]

Nus vmos!^^ qdnC, las adoroo(L'

See u! ")

PD. ALICE ES UNA CANIBAL! Pobre Emmy-Pooh T.T [XD]

& Es una ruidosa en la casa... O.O!ME voy a discutir la ecología con Edward! =D xD

Pasen a mis demás historias:

_-Algo Más (Twilight)_  
_-Dime cuál es mi novia! (Twilight) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_  
_-Harry Potter meet the Cullens (Twilight & HP)_  
_-El nuevo recluta (Twilight)_  
_-Primer error destino escrito (Twilight)_  
_-Un completo desconocido (Jonas Brothers) (Regalo para Vida Naomi)_  
_-Algo (Twilight) (One Shot)_  
_-La locura es sinónimo de gravedad! __(TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Cosas de niños (TDK) (One Shot)_  
_-Kiss the Girl (Sakura CC)  
-Porque eres mi hermanita (Twilight) (One Shot)  
-Edward & Bella's Infinite Playlist (Twilight)  
-Porque te amo! __(Camp Rock)  
-¿Qué pasaría si yo fuera presidente? (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)  
-De todo un poco (Twilight) (One Shot) (Colaboración con Alie_chemiicalera)_

~ Los encuentran en mi página de perfil! ~

_Www. Fanfiction .net / ~ Dani31c_

(Junten los espacios para llegar)


	9. Chapter 9

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
